hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Huikau nā makau a nā lawai'a
Huikau nā makau a nā lawai'a (The Fishhooks of the Fishers Become Entangled) is the 20th episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 helps PI Harry Brown (guest star William Forsythe) work the case of a kidnapped wealthy woman whose husband may have something to hide. Also, Rachel tells Danny that she is getting a divorce from Stan. Plot Steve receives a visit from Harry, a private investigator and an old poker buddy of his dad’s. Harry needs help tracking his client’s wife Seline, who was kidnapped right under Harry’s thumb. The only indication that anything was out of the ordinary in Seline’s life was a lunch that she had with her friend Natasha Baron, who she had a falling out with. Finding out your husband is having an affair with your best friend tends to have that effect. Natasha is then grabbed because Seline’s ridiculously stupid husband refused to pay the ransom for his wife. In a frantic fury, Seline mentioned that her husband might care more about his mistress, which is why both women were grabbed. Seline is released, albeit strapped to a bomb, but she is released. The kidnappers realize Natasha is of greater value, so they trade her for $4 million. It goes well, in spite of one kidnapper casualty. It would, since Seline orchestrated the whole thing to get revenge on her husband. Why she would want to when her accomplice was her own boyfriend is beyond me. Luckily Harry figures this out before Seline can make off with the money. It’s not a great week for love, unless you’re talking specifically about Steve and Danny’s friendship. Harry gets to witness Danny and Steve’s unique bond up-close while Danny is going through a personal quandry. After years of marital problems and an affair that therapy couldn’t help, Stan and Rachel decide to get a divorce. Surprisingly, Danny feels saddened by this. Stan has been a second father to his kids for basically their whole lives. He stuck by Rachel even after she admitted their son was actually her son with Danny, which says a lot about Stan’s capacity for forgiveness. Danny barely forgave her for that lie. Yet the one thing Stan can’t get past his strong belief that Rachel is still in love with Danny. That may very well be the case. What is less clear is whether or not Danny would consider being with Rachel again. Danny is happy with Melissa, but it’s clear he has never given his whole heart to anyone the way he did with Rachel. She then proceeded to break it twice. Nevertheless, they share children together and that’s a lifelong bond. Danny is going to be there for Rachel as they help the kids through this change. Whether or not it turns into something more, time will tell. Notes * Stan is not there when Rachel tells the kids that they are getting a divorce. Danny is available, but not in the room, when she does. Deaths Death Count Quotes (Danny knocks on the passenger side car window) Danny Williams: Hey. Rachel Edwards: Hi. Danny Williams: Am I, uh, am I crazy or is it my day to pick up Charlie, I thought? Rachel Edwards: Oh, um.. no, you're right. Uh, my mind is, um.. Danny Williams: I'm gonna.. I'm gonna come in. (Danny climbs into Rachel's car) Rachel Edwards: Yeah. Danny Williams: What's going on? You all right? Rachel Edwards: Yeah. Danny Williams: Yeah?.. I don't believe you. Rachel Edwards: (chuckles) No. Not really. Um.. I'm getting a divorce. I'm beginning to think I'm not very good at this whole marriage thing. Danny Williams: No, no, 'cause, you know, it takes two people to wreck a relationship. I know that. You guys, y-you, um, you tried to talk to somebody? Get some help? Rachel Edwards: Yeah, we've been seeing a therapist, but do you know what they said? Danny Williams: Uh-uh. Rachel Edwards: Get a divorce. Danny Williams: Okay, so you got the wrong therapist. Rachel Edwards: It's not the therapist, Danny. It's just not working and the truth is, it hasn't been working for a while. Danny Williams: Did you, um.. tell the kids? Rachel Edwards: Not yet. Danny Williams: That's it? There's no fixing it or.. Rachel Edwards: Stan says it's what he wants and I don't know what more I can do. Danny Williams: (sighs) Okay. Rachel Edwards: Here comes Charlie. Hi, Charlie. Charlie Williams: (walking toward the car) Hi, Mommy. Hi, Danno. (Lou walks into Steve's office holding magazines in his hand) Steve McGarrett: Hey. Lou Grover: Hmm. You want these? (Lou fans out the boating magazines so Steve can see them and places them on Steve's desk) Lou Grover: I don't need 'em. You see, my boating days and my dreaming-about-boating days are over now. That's right, my friend, those dreams have been scuttled. Wrecked, ruined. Laying at the bottom of the ocean. Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about? Lou Grover: (sighs) Well, Samantha went and got herself accepted into Northwestern. Steve McGarrett: (excited) That's fantastic! Lou, congratulations, that's terrific. Lou Grover: Oh, yeah. That's fantastic for a man with no dreams of boat ownership. Or maybe a multimillionaire. (Steve starts to see what Lou is getting at and realizes he has to listen to him) Lou Grover: But for my soon to be broke ass, now I'll have to just settle for being a land-captain. You know that stupid Internet says that this thing is gonna cost me 70 grand. But then, they only set aside three grand for "other expenses". Steve McGarrett: (sarcastic commiserating) Seems a little low to me. Lou Grover: Damn right it's too low. You seen them college textbooks, man? Them things is thick as a phonebook. (Steve takes a deep breath - in and out, closes his laptop and settles in to listen) Lou Grover: You know how expensive this is gonna be? I guarantee you I won't see change from $150,000. Which is more than me and Renee paid for our first house. Steve McGarrett: (trying to show Lou the bright side of things) It's a good school, this one that Sammy got into, right? (Lou can't argue that and silently concedes that point) Steve McGarrett: So it's gonna be a good degree, right? If it's a good degree, she's probably gonna get a good job. Hey. Good money, right? You can guilt that kid into buying you whatever you want. Lou Grover: Yeah. (Lou brightens up a bit) Lou Grover: Yeah, except for by then, she'll be sitting where I'm sitting, with her own damn kids to send to college. (Steve grimaces acknowledging that may be true) Lou Grover: Look, don't get me wrong, I'm proud as hell of Samantha; she graduated high school with honors and as far as I can tell, she don't have a boyfriend. (Lou knocks on wood) Lou Grover: But let me tell you what else that means. That means I won't be walking around here spouting off any Williams-style retirement talk. I'm in this for the long haul. I'm riding this wave all the way to the beach, and by beach, I mean cemetery. Steve McGarrett: Good. Good. (Lou double takes - can't believe Steve actually thinks that is a good thing) Harry Brown: Hey... (Danny walks in and fist bumps Steve) Steve McGarrett: You get a haircut? Danny Williams: No. Oh. (Danny and Harry shake hands) Harry Brown: Hairdo, long time. Danny Williams: How are you, buddy? Harry Brown: I'm doing good. Danny Williams: Yeah? Good? What about retirement - no? Harry Brown: Eh.. turns out sitting around at home watching old cop shows may work for some people, but I'm not one of 'em. Danny Williams: Mmm. Harry Brown: I guess this life's in my blood. Hard job to do, harder still to let go. Steve McGarrett: How about that? You should listen to this guy. He knows what he's talking about. Danny Williams: He put you up to saying that. I know he did. He wants me to die on the job with him instead of retiring, huh? Harry Brown: I got no idea what you're talking about. Danny Williams: Ohh. Steve McGarrett: Why are you pouting? What's wrong? Danny Williams: Nothing. Steve McGarrett: No, no, not nothing. You have got the face... staring out the window thinking about things you don't want to talk about face on today. Danny Williams: I can't, uh, adjust my face, 'cause this is the only face I got. Harry Brown: Well, it makes sense to me. I mean, if he had any choice in regard to faces, why would he go with this one? Danny Williams: That's pretty good. (Harry chuckles) Steve McGarrett: Just tell me what's wrong. Danny Williams: Okay, I, uh I spoke to Rachel this morning. Harry Brown: Who's Rachel? Steve McGarrett: (to Harry) His ex-wife. (to Danny) And? Danny Williams: You know, come to think of it, I don't.. we don't need to discuss this now in front of, uh Harry Brown: What, you mean me? Danny Williams: Yeah, you. Harry Brown: Listen to me, muscles. I gave my name to three different women, only to have it thrown back in my face. So if anybody can give you good advice in the world of ex-wives, it's me. Steve McGarrett: There you go. Danny Williams: Well, uh.. Rachel and Stan are gonna get a divorce. Steve McGarrett: What? Stan and Rachel, they're.. they're finished? Danny Williams: Mm-hmm. Harry Brown: Now, wait a second. I'm a little confused here. You're upset because your ex-wife is getting a divorce from another guy? Danny Williams: Mm. Harry Brown: What's the big deal? Danny Williams: Well.. Harry Brown: Oh, I get it. You and the former Mrs. Do are thinking of having another go. Danny Williams: No. Steve McGarrett: No. Harry Brown: Then why the sad face? Danny Williams: Well, I don't have a sad face. I have a concerned face. The reason I have a concerned face is because this guy, uh, has been like a second father to my children. There's.. there's a unit, a family unit they got going over there, and I don't think it's a good idea that it gets broken up. Harry Brown: You want to hear my two cents? Danny Williams: No, I don't. Steve McGarrett: Hey, what about therapy? They try therapy? It worked for us. Danny Williams: I don't know, it seemed pretty definitive. He's the one who wants the divorce, not her. Harry Brown: Did you just say "us"? Steve McGarrett: You know what you need to do? You need to call Stan. Man to man, talk to him. See if you can convince him to give it another shot. Harry Brown: Wait a second, you two lovebirds have a therapist? Danny Williams: Yeah, we got a therapist. That's a terrible idea. Harry Brown: I agree. Steve McGarrett: What do you agree.. Okay, you got something better to offer, let's hear it. Danny Williams: No, we don't got to hear it. Harry Brown: Well, the way I figure it, in the end, life will go on. Because nothing stays the same. Danny Williams: Mm Harry Brown: Which is gonna be pretty sad when the good times stop rolling, but it's what gives us hope when we're in the pit of despair. Just remember one thing, hairdo. (Steve and Danny look at each other) Harry Brown: No matter what happens, the sun will rise tomorrow, and you're gonna put your pants on one leg at a time. Danny Williams: That's good. Three three ex-wives, you said? (Harry chuckles) Danny Williams: 'Cause it makes sense. Steve McGarrett: What's up? Danny Williams: Can you, um, can you come in here for a second, please? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny Williams: Come on.. Steve McGarrett: You all right? Danny Williams: Yeah, I'm fine. Um, despite, uh, the little voice in my head that is constantly telling me to never listen to you, I ignored it, and I went and I called Stan. Steve McGarrett: Didn't go well, huh? Danny Williams: No, it did not go well. Didn't go well. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Are you sure that you did it right? I mean, I'm just.. Some.. occasionally, you can be a little.. Danny Williams: It wasn't the delivery. Steve McGarrett: No? What'd he say? Danny Williams: He said a lot of things. He said that he is, um he's leaving, and that he hung in as long as he could, for the kids' sake - which I appreciate, I give him credit for - but he can't take it anymore, and, he is.. he is on a plane to Las Vegas. Steve McGarrett: When? Danny Williams: Tomorrow. Steve McGarrett: Tomorrow? Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: That's it? Danny Williams: No. That is not it. Um he, uh, he told me that he thinks that Rachel's still in love with me. Harry Brown: Oh, boy. (Harry had popped his head in the door and walks into the office) Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: What?!.. this is a private conversation. Steve McGarrett: Rachel's still in.. Danny Williams: Obviously. Harry Brown: Hey, you got to admit, I called this. When are you and the ex gonna get back together? Danny Williams: No, Harry, we're not gonna get back together, uh, for a lot of reasons. Most important being that I have a girlfriend that I like very much. Okay? Harry Brown: I didn't hear the word "love" - did you, Steve? Steve McGarrett: Huh? Danny Williams: Harry, you know what? You don't know anything! Steve McGarrett: Dude, this is crazy. Danny Williams: (to Steve) Please. (To Harry) You don't know the, the specifics and you're not, you don't, just butt out, please. (Steve is upset and flummoxed with the current state of events - trying to get a handle on things) Steve McGarrett: (to Danny) Okay, w-what, okay, so i-is that's it. Danny Williams: No, that was not it. (to Steve) Do you not think that Charlie has a lot to do with this? Steve McGarrett: Oh.. Danny Williams: Because he can't get over something like that. Every time they get into a discrepancy, that's gonna be.. I mean, he can't forgive her for that. Right? Harry Brown: What's the deal with Charlie? Steve McGarrett: (to Harry) Charl.. look. Danny, Danny got Rachel pregnant when Rachel and Stan were having a break, right? And Stan thought the kid was his for the longest time and then Charlie got sick, he needed a bone marrow transplant. - Hey, he's fine, okay? (Steve points at Danny) Steve McGarrett: Guess who the only matching donor was, right? So the truth came out, it got crazy. (sighs) Oh.. Danny Williams: (referring to Harry) Doesn't need to know any of this. (knocking on Danny's office door. Chin sticks his head in) Chin Ho Kelly: Hey. We got something. Danny Williams: Thank God. Steve McGarrett: Now listen, relax, come with me, I'm gonna I buy you a couple of beers, you can tell me some stories about my old man. What do you say? Harry Brown: I got a better idea. I got a poker game to got to tonight. There's an empty seat if you want in. Steve McGarrett: Really? Harry Brown: Bunch of old-timers who knew John. That way you get to hear the stories, and I get to take your money. Steve McGarrett: Oh, you.. oh, you think you're gonna take my money? Harry Brown: Well, if you play anything like your dad, I will. "Mr. All-In" Steve McGarrett: (smiling learning something new about his dad) "Mr. All-In" huh? (both chuckle and walk out) Danny Williams: (to Rachel) Anyway, uh, I was, uh, I was at home, and I was, uh, I was thinking about, uh when you and I had to tell Grace that we were splitting up. And I remember it being, uh, pretty awful. Uh.. For me, it was about the worst day of my life. And I don't want you to go through that alone, so I am here for you, if you want me to be here. I am here. I can leave, I can stay. I'd like to stay for you, if that's what.. Rachel Edwards: Thank you. |- | Harry Brown | William Forsythe | Private Investigator - retired HPD - Played poker with Jack McGarrett Video References }} Category:Season 7 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)